Vicky
Overview Vicky is a female Irken, but is not quite your normal-type kind of Irken. Vicky was a test experiment as a little Smeet, and instead of the experiment going terribly wrong, it went suprisingly good. Vicky was the first ever Irken to be diagnosed with mutations and chemicals which gave her her special traits (athletic, skillful, and smart) and is highly recognized by General Kratoz which is a big deal. During Operation Impending Doom 2, Vicky was able to conquer 4 planets in just 4 days including Romancia. The Almighty Tallest, even the Control Brains were impressed, that they gave her access to the entire Irken archives, information, blueprints, and various equipment and was also put in the Irken Hall of Fame as a reward to her services. Vicky is also the daughter of Almighty Tallest Red and is sisters with Zig . Appearance Vicky has Amaranth Purple eyes and a square-curled anntanae like most female Irkens. Her uniform is quite unsual for Irken society since they are black and grey as she designed it herself, but her PAK color still remains pink like a usual invader. Vicky has a large "V" tattoo on her forehead and a cross-like earing on her right antenna. Personality Vicky is quite the opposite of Zig when it comes to personality. Vicky is quite jolly and cheerful and maintains a positive attitude as much as possible no matter what is happening. She is also quite determined and persistent and never gives up. Though, she is quite immature and always pokes around things out of curiosity and it is also hard to get her attention which highly annoys her sister Zig. Instead of guns, she is the type of person who uses melee weapons only like swords when in combat and she has various types of lethal melee weapons in her arsenal. Same as Zig, Vicky is also a master on various Martial Arts. Relationships Zig - Vicky and Zig do not get along well and disagree in 90% of the things they talk about. Though, as sisters, that type of thing you could say is normal. Vicky looks up to her older sister, Zig, as a role model and tries to follow her every footsteps in life. Due to Vicky's gullibulness, Zig tends to take "advantage" of that feature. Though, as sisters, they still care, and love each other as family. Tak - Vicky sometimes goes to Tak for help when her sister Zig is not around. Tak does not mind Vicky (despite her personality) at all and can find it quite fun having to be able to hang out with Vicky. Tak, you could say, was Vicky's mentor when they were younger, and taught Vicky various strategies, tips, etc. Tak may resemble as a mom to Vicky. General Kratoz - Kratoz respects Vicky as an Invader. Trivia *Vicky likes to eat snacks like The Almighty Tallest. *Vicky is the champion in gladiators. *Vicky does not use guns. *The Irken empire has a Vicky memorial even though she's not dead. *Vicky is very popular in all of Space. Category:Irkens Category:Females Category:Female Category:Irken